we meet again chap 1
by wolfbane123
Summary: hogworts reunion
1. Chapter 1

we meet again

10 years thats how long i was away from my family and friends. they say im a traitor others say i was young and didnt know what i was doing well im saying this i did it for love not for anything else i followed my heart for a change i fell for the enemy but i wouldnt have it any other way because if i had followed what everyone said i would be who i am i wouldnt have my loving caring husband or my two adorable children or my awesome job i love perfoming he made me realise it he made me fall in love with things i forgot to love that why i fell for him he change me for the better and i change him for the better too.i was shaked out of my thoughts as he whispered in my ear "are you ready mia" i just nod still in love with his voice and the way he says my pet name it still gives me goose bumps. He kisses my neck and rubs the bottom of my back making me purr in joy he just laughed in responce and stop as two other men came into our bedroom chambers laughing they both looked at us and just said "hurry up you two we havent got forever" i gave them a look and they just fell laughing at us i let out a small giggle as well. josh and annabell (my children) waddled in its cute theyre only 3 and already trying to be adults."sweetie we better go now if we want to be on time" i nod and finish putting on my black flats to go along with my black jeans and my white and black corset with a black long sleeved top under it (im a mother after all) "okay im ready how about all of you trouble makers" i giggle out we all laughed and evaperated to hogwarts with out insterments shrunk down so we could place them in our pockets i look at my husband theodore nott as he stared back at me with a concerend look "will you be okay mia i dont want to push you espacially after last time we were here" i smiled and held his hand and said "im hermione nott the brightest witch of her generation i will not be bullied because i choosed diffrent than my old friends". he just smiled and pulled me to the entrance of the great hall. Thats when the stares came but i just stood tall standing beside my husband and our true friends (draco malfoy and blaize zambize).we started to walk in when someone shouted "thats the traitor and her brain-washers"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

thats chapter 1 guys i hope u liked it sorry for the spelling mistakes ill try harder with my spelling please follow and send a pm to say how it was thank you

i dont own harry potter if i did there would be a lot of mischive going on so thanks for reading and have a nice day :)


	2. Chapter 2

we meet again

chap 2

i just stared at the professers as the whipsers started.i knew this would happen i just knew but draco and blazie shouted at them "OI SHUT UR FILTHY MOUTHS SILY COWS" i strated to laugh as did theo you could only hear our laughfter . we stopped after professer snap announced that black plague (our band) will be performing shortly and as he walked towards us you could hear the surprise in everyone tones they're not really good whisperiers are they yea ik hes suppose to be dead but thats another story all together i might tell it too u guys another hugged me and said "my mione has returned home how i have missed you i presume mr nott is taking care of you". i giggle and theo gives a hard look to snape "we better go mia we have to preform now " theo growled and pulled me to the magic appeared stage as we started to set up our instruments the whispers started up again (see people with their stupid whispers i swear to fucking god they annoy me so much) i set up my mic and mic stand making sure it all works once i checked it all i say into the mike oi listen or die kay we are black plague so yea hope you enjoy.I took a deep breath and start singing We throw tantrums like parties  
We're not happy 'til everyone knows we're sick  
And that's just how we like it  
We've hurt bad enough, right, we've earned it

Don't tell the others but it's all getting old  
I mean how many more times must our stories be told?  
And being lonely's only fun in a group  
It sort of loses it's charm when it's true

I meant it when I said I wanna get well, I wanna get well  
Are the rest of you so content  
Stay where you are but it hurts like help  
And I'm sure it's fun at first  
Test your pulse and check your vitals  
If it's only a game you lost me  
I quit it with the suicidal recital

So now you know all my secrets  
I want out, I know I don't need this  
Can you find me friends that don't rank me on what I've been through  
The more battle scars the more attention it gets you

Don't tell the others but it's all getting old  
I mean how many more times must our stories be told?  
And being lonely's only fun in a group  
It sort of loses it's charm when it's true

I meant it when I said I wanna get well, I wanna get well  
Are the rest of you so content  
Stay where you are but it hurts like help  
And I'm sure it's fun at first  
Test your pulse and check your vitals  
If it's only a game you lost me  
I quit it with the suicidal recital

Yeah we should've known it would end this way  
What did you expect, pretend it all away  
And all we've got left is a sorry pile of hearts  
I'm getting out, gonna write myself a new start  
Come on, dry your eyes, meet me on the other side  
Run as fast as you can and we'll make it out alive  
We know better now, we don't have to live like this  
Go tell them all we don't have to live like this

I meant it when I said I wanna get well

I meant it when I said I wanna get well, I wanna get well  
Are the rest of you so content  
Stay where you are but it hurts like help  
And I'm sure it's fun at first  
Test your pulse and check your vitals  
If it's only a game you lost me  
I quit it with the suicidal recital  
If it's only a game you lost me  
I quit it with the suicidal recital

I smile and stop singing and the audience just stare with open mouths i smirk and kiss my husband softly and he holds me close to him as i hear a few claps no doubt from slythiren and hufflepuff thats when ronald wealsey came on stage and grabbed me by my hair shoving me to the floor and froze theo in pace and he started to kick me in the stomach and legs i let out a scream as snap shouted out "experemas" making ronald fly across the room draco unfroze theo and the four of them ran to me theo picking me up holding me bridal style i heard screaming i dont know who from though that when everything faded into darkness the last thing i hear is theo saying my name

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
there you go folks i dont own anything

song get well -icon for hire


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys sorry ive not posted in ages school exams ect and i had writers block but now i have IDEAS (ik hard to believe) but anyway hope u enjoy and tell me ur ideas if u have any and i will mention u if u do tell me them so anyway ON WITH THE STORY MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione wakes up in a dark room with only a slight light comming through the tries to sit up but feels inmence (sp?) pain spilting from the left side of her stomach she winces and speaks out "theo where are you" when she hears nothing hermione starts to shake and panic as she sees a figure comming towards her fast and in a hostile way she screams as she sees harry her dead best friend running towards her. As he comes closer he screams "TRAITOR" NO NO NO NO NO NO she scream thinks "harry no please i didnt i had to if i didnt they wouldve killed theo draco and blaise WE NEED THEM she said screaming the last part out. no you needed them you filthy mudblood you deserve to die he said in a creepy calm shivers and cries harder as she felt pain on her mudblood scar. "please no more harry NO MORE STOP STOP IT U EVIL DEVIL VOLDERMOLT WAS A SAINT COMPARED TO YOU YOU YOU MONSTER " she screams and cries harder and she feel as if she beeing carved into again on her passes out after feeling the pain being too much to handle it was as if she was getting cut into a million pieces at once she just couldnt handle it anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When hermione wakes a second time she is in a white room with theo sleeping beside her looking as if he hasnt slept in days but hermione doesnt see him and starts to panic waking up the young man in a startle "hermione my love im here shhhh im here calm down no one will hurt u again" he says softly as he holds her close to him while she cries but she feels that same pain the pain when harry was toturting her she screamed theo looked at her and paled when he seen her shouted on the doctor and the nurse they came rushing in with draco and blaize right behind them they also paled when they looked her doctor asked everyone to leave but theo refused as hermione clung to her husband not wanting to be left alone with people she hardly knew but they tried again and hermione just clung onto theo as if he was her life force. they allowed him to stay but only if he stayed a fair distance theo agreed and sat in the chair just a few feet away from hermiones bed still in her sight as the doctor exzamined her arm and stomach they gasped and backed away as theo looked at them worriedly but he also stood up and look terrified. hermione looked down and seen words written on her stomach she asked shakily "what does it say theo" he gulped and replied "he will return and will be ten times worse as vodarmolt". she gasped and looked at her arm and it said YOUR TIME TO DIE. She looked at theo and said slowly "harry potter wants revange and hes starting it with me". theo ran to hermione and held her tight against him whispering in her ear "he wont take you away from me never again". hermione felt helpless but simply said "if he wants another war ill give him hell i have a family now and ill be damed if he tries to take you guys away from me". she stood up and waved her hand and new clothes appeared on her her hair in a bun with a few ringlets hanging her black high tops her skinny black jeans and her "love never dies" skull top.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THERE YA GO CHAP THREE HOPE U ENJOYED IM SORRY IF SPELLING IS WRONG I AM TRYING PLEASE FORGIVE ME HOPE YOU ENJOYED THOUGH AND REMEBER IF U HAVE IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME AND ILL ADD THEM


End file.
